Proposals have already been made to store electromagnetic energy in superconducting windings in order to meet fluctuations in demand on distribution networks or in order to regulate electrical machines. Proposals have been made to dispose such windings in the form of a torus having a circular right cross-section for the purpose of reducing the leakage magnetic fields generated around the storage windings as much as possible.
However, making a toroidal superconducting coil is difficult. It is appropriate to begin by making a mandrel onto which the turns of the coil are wound, and to do this it is necessary to have a special winder.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for storing electromagnetic energy which is easier to manufacture, which is capable of being mass-produced, which does not require a special winder, and which is cheaper.